Bamboo Rails
by RayShippouUchiha
Summary: For Deadliest Sin January Prompt. Sometimes support comes in the form of bamboo rails and in other times it comes in the form of falling straight on your ass. Hiei/Kagome


**For Deadliest Sin January prompts **

**Disclaimer: Not no way not no how.**

**AN: I took a bit of inspiration from darkmousey and a few other as for the format for this story since I did not have the time to write a longer one shot like I normally would. I hope that this is satisfactory.**

————————————

**If I could have one wish.**

It was foolish to say with absolute certainty what you would wish for if ever given the opportunity. She had always assumed that her own wish would center around something simple like happiness for her family when she was younger. Never once in her young life had she ever thought she would wish for death. Yet that is exactly what she had done. The battle had been fierce, her friends had been wounded, and some how without her knowing it she had gained possession of the jewel.

Shikon clasped firmly in a hand slick with her own blood she had gazed at the battle field in horror, watching as a war waged right before her eyes. Tears welling upwards she could take it no longer, the killing, the pain, the seemingly endless bloodshed. Staring down at her clenched fist she knew the answer, knew that the only way to end it all was to use the jewel and wish.

So she did the only thing she could think of, for she knew that no wish was truly pure and instead she would have to make one that would be effective. With all of her heart and soul she wished to pass from her world and into the next, to cease living as payment for the jewel to be taken beyond all reach for all of eternity.

Needless to say things had not gone as she planned.

Heaving a sigh she turned her gaze upwards to the strangely bubblegum pink sky that covered the Reikai and tried desperately to ignore the crimson eyes that glared at her. Who would have thought the after life would be so…girly? She had indeed passed into the next world just not exactly in the way she had in mind. Instead of her wish ending her journey it seemed as if it had only complicated things for her. Now she was alone in the realm of the here-after. Smiling ruefully she turned her gaze to her silent companion who was currently leaning against the trunk of a fruit-of-the-past-life tree. So she wasn't exactly alone, just not with anyone she really knew.

It seemed as if her falling bloodied and half dead onto the desk of the prince of Reikai with a severely broken leg and a chunk ripped out of her hip had not been a part of her life plan. So now she was once again somewhere she had no business being and they had no idea what to do with her. She could not return to her family, her death had already been reported by InuYasha and a funeral held. For her to suddenly pop back into the living world would cause too many problems.

"I wish for once that my life would just be normal." Her voice carried across the garden that she was currently stuck in as her hand caressed the large human world cast that covered her leg.

"Pitiful onna, wishes do not come true." The response that was delivered in a harsh voice caught her by surprise.

This time her smile was secretive as her other hand rose to press lightly against the starburst on her hip, the place the Shikon had used to come from and go back into her body.

"That's not true Hiei. Wishes do come true; you just have to be careful what you wish for." His answering scoff rang loud in her ears.

**The first step.**

The first step they always said is the hardest be it when dealing with love, or problems, or love problem. That was especially true when trying to learn to walk for the second time around.

The cast had finally come off but the break had been so sever that she had to learn to more the muscles again. The healers in the Reikai had been puzzled as to why their powers had no effect and were forced to use the more mundane human medical methods in order to help her heal. She knew that it was the effect of having her body act as a shrine to the Shikon, keeping it pure and untainted by any outside sources. While she was grateful that her body was now resistant to many different forms of energy it also made the process of healing go so much slower.

Unable to live forever in the Reikai she had been sent down to the Ningenkai to live deep in the mountains with an old psychic named Genkai, Hiei her unwilling bodyguard. She was content there, Genkai and Yukina were both wonderful to be around and though the older woman was rather harsh at times Kagome grew to love her all the same. That is until the time had come for her to start her therapy for her leg. Now she could officially say that Genkai was evil, she had truly missed her calling to be a dungeon master in Hell.

She worked Kagome mercilessly, forcing her to go above and beyond her limits in an effort to gain the use of her leg back as quickly as possible. Though she often times hated the work outs and had not felt well rested in days she was grateful that the woman was helping her, and she gladly threw herself into the routine with all of her heart.

Hiei only watched and occasionally snarled about the weakness of her species. Kagome would glare back at him with all of her might and work all the harder. Genkai had a feeling that he only did it for that very reason.

Time passed and she could stand with only the aid of the bamboo railings that had temporarily appeared all around the complex, she never did get the chance to ask Genkai were they had come from.

The day finally came where she was ready to make that monumental first step without the aid of the railings, to try her legs out without outside help. Nervous her hand convulsed around her grip on the bamboo railings that had saved her so many times these pass months. She had truly grown to love the things and would hate to see them go. Shakily she stepped forward slightly, easing her weight off of the railing and placing it fully upon both of her legs.

That first step was the hardest, it hurt and pulled at her muscles and yet it was one of the greatest feelings she had ever had.

It was the fifth that was nearly her undoing. Unable to handle the strain her knee buckled and she felt herself falling in slow motion, desperately she reached out for the railing only to cry out in horror as it gave out underneath her falling weight. Eyes squeezed tight she waited for the impact that never came. Confused she blinked owlishly at the rough hand that encircled her waist and held her just inches from the ground. Her eyes traced it upwards to the sharp jaw and thin lips that she had grown to know so well.

"Hiei. Y-You saved me." Her voice was soft and vaguely shocked sounding as she watched his eyes focus on her lips for the briefest of seconds.

His answering sneer was twisted and not all that pleasant as without warning his hand released her, sending her body straight to the ground through only a few inches of air, damaging nothing but her pride. Glowering she stared at him for a moment, saying nothing as he watched her with expecting eyes. Narrowing his gaze at her in displeasure when she remained silent he flittered from the area without another word, leaving the girl fuming upon the ground.

Genkai watched amused from the doorway, unable to stop herself from wondering if the youkai had learned to court women from the dimwit for she was fairly sure the kitsune had more suave behavior at his disposal.

**No holding back.**

She was only a little irritated about the dropping her thing, or maybe a little annoyed or angry. Okay so she was pissed off. Honestly he could have at least helped her back to the railing. Speaking of which she was eternally grateful to who ever it was that kept repairing them and had now reinforced them all with another layer as to make them even stronger. Truly whoever it was had her eternal love and gratitude.

Currently she was attempting to stalk the dark youkai in order to have a semi-quiet word with him about dropping her on her ass earlier. Her efforts were currently for naught since he seemed to constantly stay about three of four yards ahead of her at all times, forcing her to traipse across the entire complex.

Finally reaching her limit she screamed out to the empty air. "Hiei if you don't show yourself right now so help me…" Her sentence was destined to remain incomplete as suddenly her space was filled with his form, his presence crowding her back against the wall and forcing her to wrap both hands around those blessed hand rails.

"Onna that mouth of yours makes entirely too much noise." Her outraged remark was swallowed as unexpectedly his mouth attached itself to hers, his tongue thrusting past her lips and sweeping the inside of her mouth. Stunned she whimpered briefly before her hands rose on their own accord to wrap around his neck, her tongue tangling with his as he turned and bent her backwards across his arm. She kissed him back for all she was worth, holding back none of the attraction she had felt for him since the moment she had seen him.

His tongue plundered her cavern for a moment longer before he drew back, his eyes flashing as he stared down into her flushed face. A smirk made its way to his lips as before she could register what he was about his arms deserted her, leaving her to once again fall through the few inches of air beneath her and the floor. Silence filled the area for a moment before her angered cry rang out meeting nothing but empty air as he once again left her to her own devices.

**Until the very end.**

Smirking to himself as he adjust his form comfortably on his chosen branch just outside the window of the miko he had become so unwillingly entranced with, he wondered when the naïve girl would figure everything out.

All the foolish onna had to do was ask for his help. To reach out for him instead of the bamboo she seemed to be permanently attached to. All she had to do was admit that she needed him and he would make sure she never fell again. He wondered when he had become so sentimental and then scoffed at himself. Sometimes one needed to apply un-favored techniques to win a battle. That was exactly what the situation with the onna was, a battle that he was determined to win. She would be his, his to have and to protect, to support, or he smirked to himself once again, to drop on her ass as he saw fit. So he would continue with his current methods until the dimwitted onna figured it out. He had no problem waiting, after all time meant next to nothing for him in this situation. Things would go his way until the very end.

Genkai chuckled harshly to herself as she took another drag off her cigarette, her smoke making wavy lines in the late afternoon air. She knew what the apparition was about and she found it all highly amusing. He seemed determined to drop the girl on her ass as often as possible and Kagome was clueless as to what he was about. It was all rather entertaining and she wondered who would win in the end. She personally had a couple of hundred on Kagome in the betting pool that had sprung up amongst the group at the first sight of the twos seemingly private battles.

She knew in the end that she would be on the winning side. After all Hiei had started his own downfall by making those bamboo railings for the girl. She was softening him already and he was just too arrogant to realize it. Yes she was sure that in the very end of it all Kagome would come out on top and Hiei would have no idea what hit him.


End file.
